


during the mercifully brief reign of emperor woolsey

by spoke



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: By way of a more lengthy reply.





	during the mercifully brief reign of emperor woolsey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> By way of a more lengthy reply.

They’d finally made it back to the jumper and piled wearily into their seats, looking forward to making it home. Until John dialed Atlantis to give them an eta.

“Todd.” There was a resigned, angry amusement in John’s voice, and Ronon had an excellent view of the expression on Rodney’s face as his stomach turned over. “What the hell are you doing in gate command, _Todd_.”

“Keeping Atlantis safe, John Sheppard.”

“I want to talk to Woolsey _right now_ , Todd!” 

Todd glanced at someone off-screen, and made a shoo-ing motion. “Un _for_ tunately, Mr. Woosley had to be incapacitated and...” 

“What?!” Rodney broke in, “No! No, not buying it, Woolsey is about as dangerous as a _toddler_ , what the hell did you do!” When he noticed the team staring at him, he shrank back a little, but continued, “Well he _is_ , he’s not gonna... fine.” 

“To be fair, I would have _agreed_ with that assessment. My own changed somewhere between his declaring himself Emperor of Atlantis and discovering that he has _remarkably_ good aim for someone who had to stop for a moment to learn how to fire his _weapon_.”

Teyla leaned forward, sparing a glance to shush Rodney again. “He had to stop to learn. How was he behaving prior to this?” 

Todd tilted his head, intrigued. “This morning, arrogant, commanding. Much more aggressive, as a Wraith commander would be. Last night, how _ever_... he seemed confused and uncertain in a way I will admit I did not expect of him. Is this something that happens among your people?” 

The team was sharing a look, remembering past instances of possession of one sort or another. “Not... usually?” John said, grimacing. But we might have some idea what’s going on. Look, where did you put Woolsey?”

“He and the others are in ‘quarantine’ on the recommendation of Dr. Keller and -” the screen flickered, Todd glared around him and they heard, “that may have been a mistake” before the screen went dark. 

At which point everyone hurried to strap in as John lifted them off and they sped towards the Gate.


End file.
